Classic Inspiration
}} Classic Inspiration is a side quest in Fallout: New Vegas Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough To start this quest, you need to enter Michael Angelo's workshop at the far south of the New Vegas Strip. After entering the workshop, the Courier will be directed to speak with Michael Angelo, the "artistic name" of Sheldon Weintraub, brother of Sarah Weintraub from Vault 21. Michael seems hesitant and stressed, and can be further disturbed by being lied to and extorted by the player character in a series of skill challenges. Once down to business, the Courier can either continue to bully him for XP and caps through a 50 Speech check, but if they chose to bully him, the Courier will not be allowed to start the quest. Or start the quest by diagnosing him with a 55 Medicine check. This quest starts even if the stat check fails. Michael's problem seems to be that he is running out of inspiration in his dark and dusty workshop, but at the same time is afraid to experience the outside world in person, due to a large portion of his life being spent in Vault 21. Michael enlists the player character in obtaining several pictures of distinctive signs about the wasteland, giving the Courier 24 camera film and a special camera, the Codac R9000, in order to accomplish the task. Take pictures of the following five signs: * The Dinosaur Thermometer in Novac * The Bison sign on the roof of the Bison Steve Hotel in Primm * The sign over the entrance at Camp McCarran * The sign over the main doors at HELIOS One * The big bottle at the Sunset Sarsaparilla Headquarters When a picture is taken of one landmark, the player character can return and receive up to 200 caps. When a picture is taken of all of the landmarks, the Courier will be rewarded with an additional 500 - 5000 caps. Successful photos award 100, 125, 150, 175, and 200 XP immediately. Completion of the quest results in an additional 200 XP, for a total of 950 base XP and Strip fame. Quest stages Bottle sign. |stage7 =70 |desc7 =Return to Michael Angelo for your reward. |status7 =finish |stage8 =80 |desc8 =Michael Angelo died. You won't be able to help him any longer. |status8 =fail }} Notes * You can return to Michael Angelo and receive more film when you have none in your inventory. This can be done after the quest is completed. * If you remove all your Film from your inventory, you can ask for more film, then drop it and ask again. This allows the player to gain more than 24 films. * If you only have Camp McCarran discovered and not Sunset Sarsaparilla Headquarters, fast travel to McCarran and then head to the old Poseidon gas station directly behind you, from the north western corner of the open garage you can clearly see the Sunset Sarsaparilla Headquarters and its giant bottle (even without zooming in with the camera). You only need to get close enough for the label on the bottle to appear (go between the street lamp and New Vegas wall), you do not have to walk all the way to the building or cross the highway. It is a bit harder to accomplish if trying it in reverse, as the McCarran sign is a much smaller target. * If Sarah Weintraub is killed at any point before or during Classic Inspiration, the quest will be failed. Michael will not continue conversation after she has died. * After you get the Don't Tread on the Bear! quest, it is very likely to run into a NCR trooper MP that will try to kill you when going to receive your reward with Angelo, the wisest thing to do here is to save the game before going inside the workshop and talk with the Military Police around the Embassy, they will tell you that if you pay them 200 caps, they will calm down and not attack you which will get you Infamy if you kill the troopers. After paying, you can go and complete the quest without any trouble. (You may be able to prevent this from occurring by pre-empting the NCR MP from talking, therefore talking about something else. You may not even have to pay the 200 caps.) * If you previously extorted Michael and reset the dialogue trees to do the quest it may end with you not being able to complete it. Gallery Bison Steve sign.jpg|The Bison Steve sign, at Primm Novac thermometer.jpg| The thermometer, at Novac Camp McCarran sign.jpg|The Camp McCarran Airfield sign Helios One sign.jpg|Helios ONE entrance sign SS Big Bottle.jpg|The Big Bottle, Sunset Sarsaparilla HQ Category:Fallout: New Vegas side quests Category:New Vegas quests Category:Novac quests Category:Primm quests de:Klassische Inspiration ru:Источник вдохновения uk:Джерело натхнення